filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Fișier:"White Christmas" 1954 Bing Crosby
Description "White Christmas" is an Irving Berlin song reminiscing about an old-fashioned Christmas setting. According to the Guinness Book of World Records, the version sung by Bing Crosby is the best-selling single of all time, with estimated sales in excess of 50 million copies worldwide. Accounts vary as to when and where Berlin wrote the song. One story is that he wrote it in 1940, in warm La Quinta, California, while staying at the La Quinta Hotel, a frequent Hollywood retreat also favored by writer-producer Frank Capra, although the Arizona Biltmore also claims the song was written there.He often stayed up all night writing — he told his secretary, "Grab your pen and take down this song. I just wrote the best song I've ever written — heck, I just wrote the best song that anybody's ever written!" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0047673/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Christmas_(film) Frohe Weihnachten in allen Sprachen Afrikaans: Geseende Kerfees! Albanisch: Gëzuar Krishlindjet! Apache: Gozhqq Keshmish! Arabisch: I'D Miilad Said! Aragonese: Nabidà! Armenisch: Shenoraavor Nor Dari! Asturisch: Bones Navidaes! Bandang: Mbung Mbung Krismie! Bengalisch: Shuvo Baro Din! Bislama: Mi wisim yufala eerywan one gutfala Krismas! Bretonisch: Nedeleg laouen! Bulgarisch: Vasel Koleda! Chaha (Äthiopien): Bogem h n mh m! Cherokee: Danistayohihv! Cheyenne: Hoesenestotse! Dänisch: Glædelig Jul! Deutsch: Fröhliche Weihnachten! Englisch: Merry Christmas! Eskimo: Jutdlime pivdluarit! Esperanto: Gajan Kristnaskon! Estnisch: Rõõmsaid Jõulupühi! Faroer: Gledhilig jól Finnisch: Hyvää Joulua! Flämisch: Zalig Kerstfeest! Französisch: Joyeux Noël! Friaulisch: Bon Nadâl! Friesisch: Noflike Krystdagen! Georgisch: Gilotsavt Krist'es Shobas! Griechisch: Kala Christougenna! Hausa: Barka da Kirsimatikuma! Hawaiianisch: Mele Kalikimaka! Hebräisch: Mo'adim Lesimkha! Herero: Okresmesa ombwa! Hindi: Shubh Naya Baras! Holländisch: Vrolijk Kerstfeest! Indonesian: Selamat Hari Natal! Irisch: Nollaig Shona Dhuit! Iroquois: Ojenyunyat Sungwiyadeson homungradon nagwutut! Italienisch: Buon Natale! Japanisch: Shinnen omedeto! Javanesisch: Sugeng Natal! Jiddisch: Gute Vaynakhtn! Kantonesisch: Seng Dan Fai Lok! Katalonisch: Bon nadal! Kirundi: Noeli Nziza! Kom (Kamerun): Isangle Krismen! Korsisch: Bon Natale! Krio: Appi Krismes! Kroatisch: Sretan Bozic! Kurdisch: Seva piroz sahibe! Ladinisch: Bon Nadel! Lakota: Wanikiya tonpi wowiyuskin! Lettisch: Prieci'gus Ziemsve'tkus! Littauisch: Linksmu Kaledu! Luganda: Amazalibwa Agesanyu! Luxembourgeois: Schéi Krëschtdeeg! Malaysisch: Selamat Hari Natal! Maltesisch: Nixtieklek Milied tajjeb! Makassar: Salama' Natal! Mandarin: Kung His Hsin Nien! Manx: Nollick ghennal! Maori: Kia orana e kia manuia rava! Mazedonisch: Streken Bozhik! Monégasque: Festusu Natale! Ndogo: Esimano olyaKalunga gwokombandambanda! Nepali: Krist Yesu Ko Shuva Janma Utsav Ko Upalaxhma Hardik Shuva! Norwegisch: God Jul! Palauanisch: Ungil Kurismas! Polnisch: Wesolych Swiat! Portugiesisch: Boas Festas! Quechua: Sumaj kausay kachun Navidad ch'sisipi ! Rapa-Nui: Mata-Ki-Te-Rangi! Rätoromanisch: Bella Festas daz Nadal! Roma: Bachtalo krecunu Thaj! Rumänisch: Craciun fericit! Russisch: Pozdrevlyayu s prazdnikom Rozhdestva! Sámi: Buorit Juovllat! Sardinisch: Bonu nadale! Schottisches Gaelisch: Nollaig chridheil! Schwarzfuß: I'Taamomohkatoyiiksistsikomi! Schwedisch: God Jul! Schwyzerdütsch: Schöni Wienacht oder E guëti Wiënachtä! Serbisch: Sretam Bozic! Sizilianisch: Bon Natali! Slowakisch: Vesele Vianoce! Slowenisch: Vesele bozicne praznike! Spanisch: Feliz Navidad! Suaheli: Krismas Njema Na Heri! Tagalog: Maligayang Pasko! Tahitisch: Ia ora i te Noera! Thai: Suksan Wan Christmas! Tschechisch: Prejeme Vam Vesele Vanoce! Ukrainisch: Veseloho Vam Rizdva! Ungarisch: Kellemes Karacsonyiunnepeket! Vietnamesisch: Chuc Mung Giang Sinh! Walisisch: Nadolig LLawen! Weißrussisch: Winshuyu sa Svyatkami! Yupik/Sibirisch: Quyanalghii Kuusma! Zulu: Sinifesela Ukhisimusi Omuhle! Categorie:Videoclipuri